<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first snow by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004616">first snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, more babyblade, take two on posting bc the first one didnt show up for me?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, mate. That’s not ash. It’s called snow.” Techno tilted his head and looked outside again.</p><p>or</p><p>Techno's first winter in the Overworld</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), pls condense those to one tag thanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey bitches im back with more babyblade and dadza/techno brainrot B)</p><p>my timeline for sbi includes phil getting techno when hes 3 so he is Baby in this fic. i dont even know if children that young can talk right lol. phil brings techno home during the summer so theyve had some time to off screen bond here lol</p><p>anyways ive fallen in love with ender dragon hybrid phil</p><p>also im posting this a second time because this isnt showing up in any of tags for me and its freaking me out lol? so hopefully this time itll show right??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno didn’t know what to expect when he stepped into the Overworld for the first time. The Nether portal was cold, even on the Nether side. He quickly found out that the Overworld was cold too. Or at least it felt like it to the Nether-raised hybrid. Techno shivered as he stepped out of the portal, and the man next to him laughed. The man said something - Techno didn’t understand a single word - and then he took off his robe thing and draped it over the child’s shoulders.</p><p>He let out a grateful oink as he pulled the fabric around him tighter, and he heard an affectionate noise come from the man. Glancing up, Techno’s vision was suddenly blocked as the man put his silly hat over his head. Letting an annoyed squeal out, he adjusted it so he could see. The man was crouched next to him, smiling warmly.</p><p>Techno’s eyes quickly slid from the man’s face to what the hat had been covering on his head. Gray horns grew from each side of his head. Curiously, Techno stepped forward and reached a hand out towards a horn. The man didn’t shy away, instead tilting his head closer to the boy so he could reach it easier. The horn was rough to the touch, and Techno could see cracks decorating the surface, not deep enough to fully break it off.</p><p>(He saw the man’s wings earlier while they were still in the Nether, but Techno thought that they were just a weird and intimidating decoration connected to his robe.)</p><p>Watching as the man stood and stretched his wings, he now realized that he was in the presence of another hybrid. A feeling of safety overtook him, and Techno barely realized that he was moving towards him. Techno slipped his hand into the man’s much bigger and thankfully warm hand. The man looked down at him in surprise before a soft smile stretched across his face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Techno shivered violently when he woke up, and curled further into his blanket. The temperature had dropped drastically overnight, and any progress Techno was making towards getting used to the coldness of the Overworld was instantly lost. He didn’t want to move from his blanket, but the cold was quickly seeping through him now that he was aware of it. Figuring Phil must have more blankets somewhere, he started to move to get out of bed.</p><p>Putting a foot on the ground, Techno suddenly pulled his leg back onto the bed with a loud squeal. The smooth stone floor was really cold, and Techno whimpered as he realized that he would freeze to death in his bed. His door suddenly flew open, Phil on high alert. Taking one look at the shivering piglin in bed, he sighed and relaxed.</p><p>“Are you cold, little one?” Techno nodded as he was scooped into Phil’s arms. Techno immediately melted into the heat radiating from Phil. He sighed happily, and could feel Phil laugh as he was carried to the living room. He whined as Phil moved to set him down before he noticed he was being set next to the fireplace. Immediately scooching as close to the fire as he was allowed to, he let out a content huff.</p><p>(Phil had lost his mind the first time Techno discovered the fireplace, the little piglin hybrid not realizing how close he was to the familiar warmth until his hand was burned. Phil had bandaged up the burn and made sure Techno knew to not be closer than the spot Phil had specified)</p><p>Techno’s ears twitched as he listened to Phil moving around in the kitchen, probably making breakfast for him. It wasn’t long until heavy footsteps headed his way. Techno oinked happily as a heavy and fuzzy blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and a warm bowl of oatmeal was placed in his hands. Immediately leaning into Phil’s side as the dragon sat next to him, Techno began eating his food quickly.</p><p>(Phil had scolded him a few times for always eating too quickly, scared that the child would get a stomachache. Techno had told him in the English he was learning that he always had to eat quickly in the Nether, lest his limited food supply be stolen by a mob.)</p><p>Phil wrapped an arm around him, the deep and calming rumble that Techno loved building in the dragon’s chest. Setting his empty oatmeal bowl down next to him, Techno climbed into Phil’s lap, blanket still wrapped tightly around him as he leaned against the heat source that was Phil.</p><p>(Phil was naturally warm, Techno had quickly learned once he made it to the Overworld. Every little breeze sent him shivering into Phil’s arms, the man glad to warm him up.)</p><p>Techno started to doze off again, comfortable in the heat, but Phil shaking him woke him up. Huffing as he looked up at Phil, his annoyance fading as he looked to where Phil was pointing. Through the glass back door, small white specks were falling from the sky. Phil scooped Techno up in his arms and walked them both closer to get a better look.</p><p>Techno was confused. The falling stuff reminded him of the constant ashy air in the basalt deltas. But this Overworld ash was white and not the normal dark gray. He looked up at Phil, confused.</p><p>“Ash? Like Nether?” Techno’s English was choppy and a lot of words were hard to pronounce, but he was proud at how quickly he was learning the language. He didn’t know the words to describe the basalt deltas though, so he hoped Phil understood what he meant. Thankfully he did.</p><p>“No, mate. That’s not ash. It’s called snow.” Techno tilted his head and looked outside again.</p><p>“Sssnow,” the word felt weird as he tested it out.</p><p>“Yep! It’s cold and wet. It’s very different from the ash in the Nether.” Phil was smiling down at him when he looked back. “Do you want to go outside and touch it?”</p><p>Intrigued, Techno nodded. Phil set him back down by the fire, giving him the instructions to wait while he grabbed some things. He was only gone a moment before walking over with a pile of clothes. Phil laughed at how Techno whined when the warm blanket was peeled off his shoulders, before picking up a Techno-sized sweater from the clothing pile. Helping Techno into it, he then helped put a coat on over top. Phil then wrapped a piece of fabric around Techno’s neck - he thinks it’s called a scarf - and a warm hat was pulled over his head to cover his ears. Helping the boy into a pair of boots, Phil stepped back to look him over before laughing at how bundled up the child was. Techno huffed at the laughter.</p><p>Grabbing Techno’s hand, he led the boy to the back door before unlocking and opening it. Techno hid behind his legs as the sudden gust of cold air, a small whine escaping him. Reaching down, Phil took Techno’s hand to lead the boy onto the back porch, wings stretched out to protect from any large gusts of wind. A thin layer of snow covered the ground already.</p><p>Techno looked up before suddenly holding his breath, remembering how the Nether ash burned his lungs and made him cough for days after leaving the basalt deltas. Phil quickly noticed and must’ve made the connection with what was happening, because he crouched down and immediately reassured the boy that it was okay to breathe the air.</p><p>Trusting Phil, Techno took in a deep breathe before whining at the freezing air entering his nose. His hands flew up to cover his nostrils, and Phil laughed at the motion before he was picked up and carried back inside. The door was closed and the two took their spot in front of the fireplace again after Phil helped Techno out of his outerwear and back under the fuzzy blanket.</p><p>Techno decided that he didn’t like snow, and he said it out loud so Phil knew, making the man wheeze with laughter at the statement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also can you give me a little bit of feedback for something? is it annoying how i put the parts in parentheses? i realized i kinda do that a lot bc i think its a fun way to mention past stuff but i wanna know if its annoying to read it like that. tyyyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>